


I Don't Want to go Home Right Now

by UglierSteak



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddle dozing, sleepover, so sweet, spending the night, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: The more movie nights that Kara and Lena share, the harder it is for them to say goodbye at the end of the night.A look at their first sleepover as a couple.





	I Don't Want to go Home Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> From the dialogue prompt, "hey, psst, are you awake?"
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://soupofcorpses.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/soupofcorpses)

Movie nights typically don’t end in sleepovers. Scratch that, they have never ended up as sleepovers. Lena always left before eleven so that she could go to work the next morning feeling well rested. Well, always was starting to seem like a very loose term. Originally it started out with Lena being very punctual, but over time, the two women grew closer and the movies ran later as they cuddled up with each other and dozed off until the credits started to roll. At the end of the last movie, they’d say reluctant goodbyes of long hugs and lingering kisses. 

Though tonight, Kara couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye to Lena. They both had such a busy week and hardly had seen each other. She missed Lena, more than she normally would in between their dates and late night cuddle sessions. So when Lena broke their extra long hug, Kara frantically reached out to hold Lena’s arm, preventing her from slipping out the door just yet. “Wait,” she whispered, looking at Lena with longing in her eyes. “Stay, please? We don’t have to do anything, just sleep and wake up next to each other.” She explained to her girlfriend who had been looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lena lowered her poised brow and a soft smile formed on her lips, “I want nothing more,” she answered sweetly, allowing herself to be pulled back into the apartment. She slipped her shoes off once again and hung up her light jacket. The smile on her face has yet to fade due to the excitement bubbling up inside her. This was their first sleepover, the first time they’d spend the whole night wrapped up in each other’s arms, sleeping happily with the comfort of their girlfriend’s hold.

It’s clear Kara was nervous, she was fiddling with her fingers and looking down with a soft blush displayed on her cheeks. “I um- I’ll get you some pajamas,” she whispered and earned a small laugh from Lena in response, so she stopped and looked up at the brunette. “Do you not want—”

“Take a deep breath for me darling,” Lena replied with the most understanding smile upon her face. “It’s just like a normal movie night except we get to wake up with each other tomorrow and have breakfast. Since it will be Sunday, I can also tell Jess to take the day off since I will be spending more time with my amazing girlfriend. How does that sound?” She explained casually, bringing her hands to rest on Kara’s upper arms.

Kara leans into her girlfriend for a soft, loving kiss. “I’d love that. I’ve never done this before, spent the night with someone that I lo-like, the person I’m dating. I’m glad it’s going to be with you,” She whispers, almost slipping up and confessing her true feelings for Lena so soon.

The Luthor’s face falls as soon as Kara corrects herself. She had secretly wanted that phrase to be said by her girlfriend. Lena has never had someone say that to her and mean it, but she knows Kara would mean it. Kara tells Lena she loves her all of the time, through sweet gestures and words, all without using the actual phrase, but it never was said directly. 

“This is new for me too, I never exactly had genuine relationships in my past. I’m happy I get to experience all of it with you, I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” Lena explained before kissing Kara once more, she loves that she gets to show her affection to the blonde, it’s new but exciting and wonderful. “And besides, you said we don’t have to do anything so you don’t need to feel pressure, okay? I’m not dating you for sex, I’m dating you because you are my _favorite_ person.”

A look of adoration grew on Kara’s features. “Hmm I don’t know if I can say the same. It’s pretty hard to beat the dumpling man that Eliza made for me a few years back,” Kara joked, earning her a playful punch on the shoulder.

“Oh come on!” Lena groaned, laughing into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m kidding! Lena you are practically the reason I get up every morning,” she confesses, and Lena hugs her close when she hears it. They definitely both truly care about one another. “Let’s go get changed into some pajamas so we can get back to our night of cuddling and watching movies,” she suggested when Lena’s arms started to loosen from her waist.

When Lena agreed, she followed Kara into the bedroom to wait for her to find some pajamas for the both of them. Kara rummaged through her drawer before pulling out her grey National City University sweater and some soft blue pajama shorts to go with it for Lena. Then she grabbed herself some boxers and a dark blue tank top to wear to bed. Kara had thought they’d take turns changing in the bathroom, but Lena just grabbed the bottom of her shirt and moved it effortlessly over her head to reveal her black lacy bra and perfect pale skin.

Kara’s has dropped open and she tried using all of her strength to look away, but she was frozen due to the goddess standing across from her.

“Kara, darling, my eyes are up here,” Lena rasped our with a smirk. She didn’t expect such a reaction from her girlfriend but she can’t deny how much she enjoys the look on Kara’s face.

“I- uh- sorry!” The blonde squeaked before she feared her gaze off of Lena and red coloration creeped up her face. “I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to.. to stare,” she stuttered out, she was caught red handed and she felt guilty for it. “You’re really stunning,” she mentioned though, her voice barely above a whisper, a shy yet truthful confession.

A smile grazed Lena’s lips as she pulled the sweater on. “Hey, I’m just teasing. It’s okay.  
I’m honestly flattered, Kara,” she whispers, walking closer to her girlfriend. She places a gentle hand under the woman’s chin to lift her head just enough for them to make eye contact. “I think it’s sweet that you find me beautiful. But I’ll go finish getting changed in the bathroom because I think if you saw me in a thong, you’d have a stroke,” she chuckled with a small shake of her head before placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara just stood there stammering for a few moments, dumbfounded at Lena’s sudden bold words and actions. But she quickly snapped out it and used her super speed to change before Lena came back out of the bathroom. Once she was in her pajamas, she knocked on the bathroom door and let Lena know she was headed back into the living room to set Netflix back up.

By the time the blonde had turned the tv on and loaded Netflix, Lena padded out of the bathroom, slightly shyer than she was just moments before. “Do you have a spare toothbrush I can have?” She asked quietly, knowing Kara could still hear her just fine.

A bright look appeared in Kara’s eyes, something as simple as asking for a toothbrush was a big step for their relationship. Kara would have a toothbrush in her apartment just for Lena to use from now on. “Yeah,” she replied before getting up and heading over to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She opened it to reveal one extra toothbrush, still packaged. “My spare is now going to be your toothbrush for whenever you want to stay over,” she explains, handing the toothbrush over to Lena.

“I’ll have to buy you one for my apartment,” Lena replied as she took the toothbrush from Kara. “I mean, if you’d want that,” she adds right after, not wanting to say anything to make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara leans in to kiss Lena’s cheek in response. “Of course I’d want that. I won’t ever skip up opportunities to be able to spend time with you,” she replies, knowing that if she had a toothbrush at Lena’s, she’d be able to spend nights over at her place.

They show each other the sweetest smiles in response before they managed to both brush their teeth next to each other, smiles not once faltering from their lips. After they both brushed and rinsed put their mouths, they headed back over to the couch to watch some more TV. Kara settled by the arm rest while Lena laid across the couch and rested her head in her girlfriend’s lap. The odds are at least one of them would fall asleep there, but it would be a perfect moment. Kara runs through the Netflix list they created together and selects a documentary about deep sea creatures. They both secretly are nerds for any sort of documentary and it’s something that is relaxing before bed.

Kara’s hands drift to Lena’s plush hair and delicately work through its slight tangles, it’s soft and soothing for both of them. Lena hums feeling intricate fingers run through her hair with such care, she loves the small gesture of affection and ends up closing her eyes to focus on the wonderful feeling of this moment.

The two women are silent as Kara keeps working at Lena’s hair and the documentary runs. They just enjoy each other’s warmth and presence until Lena ends up starting to doze off. Kara picks up on the slowing heartbeat, a loving smile forming on her face thinking about how easily Lena fell asleep for once. She must feel safe and loved with Kara, because Lena has told Kara about her reluctance to sleep due to nightmares or her constantly racing mind. Yet tonight, her head laid in Kara’s lap, she drifted off with a slight smile still on her face.

She waited about ten minutes before turning the tv off and drilling her hands. “Hey, psst, are you awake?” Kara whispered innocently, almost positive Lena was asleep by now, but her heart rate hadn’t slowed enough for her to be completely sure of it.

Lena just mumbled incoherently before nuzzling her face into Kara’s stomach and grabbing a fistful of her shirt as well.

“It’s time to get you to bed. I’ll carry you and tuck you in,” Kara whispered before placing a kiss on Lena’s temple and lifting her bridal style in her arms. Lena quickly snuggled up with Kara’s chest, gravitating to her girlfriend’s warmth, even in sleep. 

It took a few tries to get Lena to shift out of her arms. The woman did not want to let go of Kara, every time the blonde tried to separate them, Lena would grasp Kara’s shirt even tighter and make a small whine. Kara didn’t have the mental strength to move Lena when she was being so sweet and cuddly, even when she was asleep. But eventually Kara was able to slowly transfer her onto the bed and tuck her in. She kissed Lena’s forehead ever so carefully in order to not wake her up before she went to clean up.

But before she managed to walk away from the bed, Lena barely opened one of her eyes and rasped out, “no, don’t go. Please?” In a voice that seemed so small and fragile, despite how hoarse it was.

Kara smiled softly at her girlfriend before placing her hand on the woman’s cheek. “I’ll be back in two seconds, I promise,” she whispered, placing another kiss to Lena’s forehead which caused the brunette to form a sloppy smile on her face.

“Mmkay,” the woman mumbled in response as she turned on her side and she started to drift off once more.

As promised, the cleaning only took a short two seconds since Kara used her super speed. She turned off the TV and shut off all the lights right before she padded into her bedroom and slipped under the covers. She slowly moved to cuddle Lena, pressing her front against Lena’s back and slipping her arm over the brunettes waist. 

Kara kissed the back of Lena’s head as a goodnight. “Ukiemiv'odh rrip,” _I love you,_ she whispers for the first time. She couldn’t hold it back anymore, especially now that she’s sleepily cuddled up with the person she loves most in this world.

Little did she know, Lena was still just barely awake. The brunette smiled and mumbled back, “I love you too, Kara,”


End file.
